Eyes On Me
by blue-haze
Summary: A confused woman. A lost man. What if two meet to join each other and fight off evil? Curse lies ahead of them...


br  
br  
br  
br  
  
  
My life may be as complicated as yours. I am locked up here in the manor of my grandfather's. I was dangerous at every moment. Life wasn't as cheerful as I suspect. I now am living in England, the medieval one, where you have to wear long gowns, and all those stuff. I won't get to wear ragged, but cute clothes. I won't be playing Quidditch as I used to in our house, The Burrow. And I certainly won't even see my own family. I had to wait until time was clear. But that time seemed to be ages ago…but the good thing was, I get to send letters, but I have to change owls, and I have to sign in with a different penname: Precious I thought it was really nice. It reminded me of Hogwarts. I was home-schooled, and I can't escape boredom. It was always there with me. Just right there. I get lots of mails a day, but I was only limited to write. So I write all the letters, only once in a while. Never everyday. I wrote to Mum, and my family, saying all my feelings:  
br  
br  
br  
br  
Dearest Mum and family,  
br  
br  
iHope you are all well, and I hope your days seemed to be lightened up by my letter. I am occasionally worried. I wanted to go back home, but it is better here with Grandfather. He treats me well, Father. I do hope you can see me here in this manor anytime. I am going to be so glad, that I'd jump to Pluto. I am somewhere in England, and I hope you do know where. But hardly anyone knows, so I don't say, in case this letter goes to somebody's possession. Grandfather's manor is hard to find, but I cannot tell you. He forbidden me to, and you know that. I do hope I can see each part of our world. The medieval England magical world is really going very formal. I am used to it now. I want to go back. But now, I have to close the letter.   
  
Precious/i  
br  
br  
br  
br  
  
  
I tied the letter on an owl's leg, and opened the window, and let it fly. I then went over to my dresser, and drew out a thin white gown, and it was an everyday gown. I tied up my hair with a white scarf, and went down to the garden, accompanied with my maid, Cassandra. I call her Sandra for short. She then went with me outside, and told me that the Ministry of Magic was there talking to Grandfather. I forgot to tell you why I was dangerous. I'll tell. Voldemort was the one who got me. I was holding the sacred stone, to make him immortal. This one was different from the Sorcerer's stone, because it was more powerful. I have the stone with me right now, and I managed to escape the Dark Lord, but yet he hissed from the last moment, "I shall come next time and kill you…remember that…" He cursed me, and if ever I tell or give anyone the stone to keep, the curse will give me death. I was lucky to describe it, but Voldemort also told me not to let anyone see it, but only me. Or else. I shivered at the thought of that. Sandra told me I should go inside, and talk to the Ministry of what had happened. They just knew about a month, but they want more explanation. I was tired explaining, having my tongue stuck on my throat.   
br  
br  
"Good morning, Ms. Weasley," said a man when I came in. I was popular for that stone, but I refused to show it to them. I didn't dare to tell them anything about it being immortal, then everyone would like to have it. That was Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor. He was lucky to see me, but that was just because of the Ministry. Grandfather won't let anyone in except for the Ministry. I curtsied, it was our own sign of saying hello.   
  
br  
br  
I came in, and all of them stood up and bowed to me. I just bowed, and sat next to Grandfather in a sofa. Draco Malfoy was the head now, but he wasn't the enemy. He changed since he had escaped from the hands of his father, who died in front of the Dark Lord. Draco looked at the others, and left. Including Grandfather. He just kissed my forehead, and said, "He'll take care of you…" He grinned, and left.  
br  
br  
"Virginia," Draco started, when nobody was there but them. I looked at his cold gray eyes, and he started, "Can you even let us see the stone?"  
br  
br  
That struck me. "No," I said, quickly. "I am not allowed. I'm sorry, Draco…" A pierce of pain came onto me, and someone hissed on the back of my head. A bad message, a rude one. I shouted in agony, and Draco held me. br  
br  
"What's wrong?" he started. I couldn't tell him. I will have another burn inside of my stomach. I couldn't even tell if I was cursed or not.   
br  
br  
"Do tell me, Virginia," said Draco, when I didn't say anything. I stood up, and spat, "There is nothing wrong." Draco stood up, and was about five inches taller than me. He was handsome, as he always was when he didn't have face like a banshee. I stopped describing him, and said, "I cannot tell you anything. The stone lies somewhere within me, but I cannot tell where."  
Pain. I didn't care. My head exploded.  
br  
br  
"Do tell," Draco repeated. I shook my head. "I cannot. I cannot." By that, I went and never came back, leaving the head of the Ministry, a dumbstruck face.   
br  
br  
br  
brI sighed as I looked into my mushroom soup, and yet again, there was Draco there by my side. He then left the Ministry, for about six months just to accompany me. I was really annoyed. I then argued with my grandfather, but nothing had such a chance. Draco was there to talk about something, but he always brings the topic about the stone. Why can't I say it? I am going to die. Just like that.   
I took a sip, and looked at Draco, who was busy talking to Grandfather. Grandfather was kind, and I knew he fancied Draco, and wanted him to be my guardian. Why can't a girl do it? Like Sandra? Draco was a trained soldier, knows enough spells to repel all evil. He even has a dagger with him everywhere. But I never knew about his own secrets. I knew he was trying to keep it from me. I almost had a month with him, but yet I knew nothing about the real Draco. He'd make me smile, but I cannot, which made him sigh loudly. I knew he was trying to do all the things he can do, but nothing had happened. I was the same me. The same lost me.  
br  
br  
"Draco, what are your secrets?" I asked, without thinking. Draco's face even turned more pale than usual. He couldn't tell me, and I wasn't that close to him, either. Until, he spoke after five minutes.   
br  
br  
"My father. My father," he moaned, and he looked truly at it. "He treated me like an elf. Gave me slaps everywhere, gave me bruises, gave me even scars. That's why I was like this. I don't know. I was just lost, and hurt at once. That's why I was so mean to you people since starting of school…"  
br  
br  
"You don't have to tell me all this," I said, slowly. Tears welled up Draco's marvelous gray eyes. "Mother," he continued, ignoring my compliment. "Was crying all over me, and made Father stop hitting me. But I love my mother dearly, and she'd always been slapped too. But I shielded her, and I was the one who got most…"  
br  
br  
"I know how you feel," I said, slowly. No wonder the famous Malfoy was like this. I never knew he was like all this. I felt guilty of myself. I don't know what to do, but I did indeed put my handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to him. He took it, though.   
br  
br  
br  
TBCbr  
hope u liked it! R/R!!! 


End file.
